Happy Father's Day, KuroDaddy!
by Big Kitty
Summary: Courtesy of Fai, the "family" celebrates Father's Day for Kurogane. One-shot. T for swearing.


**A/N: **Just a cute little one-shot about Father's Day. I know that Mokona doesn't translate writing, but let's say that it does for the sake of this story. Rated T for swearing.

Also, this whole story was inspired by those two cards that I found at Wal-Mart.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle or Wal-Mart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah, here we are!" Fai said brightly. "Wal-Mart." He, Sakura, and Mokona- who was tucked away in Sakura's bag- entered the store to be greeted by an enormous hanging sign. "Give your father the gift he deserves this Father's Day!" Fai read aloud. He turned to the greeter, who was busy giving Sakura a smiley-face sticker. "Excuse me sir, but when is this 'Father's Day?'"

"Why, it's today!" the middle-aged man said. "If you turn to your right, we have an entire section of Father's day goods."

"Excellent, thank you!" The blond smiled and turned to Sakura. "Do you know what I'm thinking of, Sakura-chan?" She shook her head.

"Mokona knows!" The little white creature popped out of the bag. "Fai wants the family to celebrate Father's Day for Kuro-puu!"

"That's right, Mokona!" He patted Mokona's head, oblivious to the stares they were getting from the other customers.

"That is a good idea, Fai-san!" Sakura smiled. "Mokona and I will go to the food section to buy cake ingredients."

"And I will go to the Father's Day aisle!" The princess took the cart and the group split up.

Fai hummed to himself as he sorted through the greeting cards. "Perfect!" He grinned as he took two cards- one would be from the kids, while the other would be from him. Leaving the aisle, he spotted a stuffed black dog with a heart in its mouth that read "Daddy." Smiling, he took it in his arms and went to meet with Sakura and Mokona.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, Kurogane went into the kitchen and found his traveling companions seated at the table, grins on their faces and colorful party hats on their heads.

"Alright, what's going on?" The ninja's red eyes narrowed suspiciously. "…and why the hell are you wearing those hats?"

"Silly Kuro-buro, we aren't going to do anything bad!" Fai said.

"Because today is Daddy's special day!" added Mokona.

"It's not my birthday," Kurogane said. "Not like I care about girly things like that!" he added quickly.

"We're not talking about your birthday," Syaoran explained.

"But a different holiday that's celebrated in your honor!" Sakura said.

"Will you just tell me already?!"

"Mokona will provide the drumroll! 3, 2, 1…"

"Happy Father's Day, Kurogane-san!" Syaoran and Sakura shouted, while Fai and Mokona substituted "Kuro-Daddy".

"Father's Day?" the black-haired man questioned.

"It's a holiday celebrated on this world to honor fathers," Syaoran explained.

"And since you're the father figure of our makeshift family, we thought we'd celebrate it for you!" Fai said brightly.

Kurogane usually acted like he hated being called the father, but seeing how much work they had done for him, he accepted without complaint.

"Now sit down so we can give you your gifts!" The mage pushed him into a chair and stuck a party hat on his head. "This is from the whole family!" Fai handed him a white envelope.

Kurogane opened it, and inside was a greeting card. On the front was a family huddled around a dad, with the words "From all of us." He opened the card, and the inside said "Did you know we were put on this earth to bring joy and sunshine into your life? How are we doing so far?" The ninja couldn't help but snort at how fitting it was. Beneath the words, everyone had signed their names. Even Mokona had put a small pawprint.

Once he had set the card down, Syaoran brought a small rectangular box over. "Here you go, Kurogane-san," he said, handing him the box.

The black-haired man tore off the paper in a surprisingly gentle manner. Inside was the next volume of his favorite manga. "Hey, thanks, kid." He offered Syaoran a small smile.

"You're welcome." Syaoran smiled back.

"Sakura's turn!" Mokona yelled.

"Um, Kurogane-san? I know you don't like sweets that much, but… I baked this for you," she said timidly. She held out a chocolate cake with the words "Happy Father's Day, Kuro-Daddy!" written in icing. "Fai-san helped, of course."

"Oh, nonsense!" the wizard chimed. "I just wrote the words."

"Tch. I could tell." The ninja grabbed a knife and cut a piece for everyone. Reluctantly, he took a small bite. "Not half bad," he grumbled.

Sakura smiled, knowing this was high praise from Kurogane.

"Now it is Mokona's turn!" The white creature bounced over to Kurogane, spitting out a bottle of Sake with a ribbon around its neck. "This is a collaborated gift from both Mokona and Yuuko! Of course, she'll be expecting payment!" it said with a wink.

"What the hell! Some present!" he grumbled, but accepted it anyway.

"Fai's turn! Fai's turn!" Mokona announced.

"Happy Father's Day, Kuro-Daddy!" the mage said as he handed Kurogane a small wrapped package.

Cautiously (you never know when things are going to explode with Fai), he unwrapped the package. Inside was the small stuffed dog from Wal-Mart. "Tch, how girly," he muttered, though he couldn't help but smile.

"Now for the card," Fai said with a mischievous grin. He handed the ninja an envelope.

Kurogane opened the envelope. The front of the card had a picture of a smirking woman and the words, "To my terrific husband. What's so special about today?" He opened it up. On the inside, it said "Tonight! Happy Father's Day." In the blank space, Fai had drawn a picture of a winking cat and a dog with hearts in its eyes.

"What the hell!" Kurogane spluttered. "You disgusting bastard! I am not your goddamn husband, and I sure as hell don't love you!!" He threw the card on the floor and stomped out of the room.

The remaining four sat in awkward silence, until Fai spoke. "Well, kids, we've got a long day of feather-hunting tomorrow, so why don't you go on upstairs to bed?" He smiled, though it was more forced than usual. Syaoran and Sakura wordlessly left the room, but Mokona stayed behind.

"Mokona can tell that Kurogane's words hurt Fai," it said quietly.

"Oh no, I'm just fine Mokona!" The blond smiled reassuringly.

"Mokona can tell when people are sad, remember?"

Fai let his smile fall. "You're right, Mokona. I'm sorry… for ruining tonight."

"What happened was not Fai's fault! Fai should not blame Fai."

"But it _is _my fault, Mokona. I guess I didn't expect him to get so angry. I just wanted to have a little fun… I didn't mean to make him hate me even more," he finished quietly.

"Kurogane does not hate Fai! Kurogane and Fai just quarrel sometimes… just like real parents!" it explained.

"I guess you're right, Mokona." Fai smiled. "Thank you."

"No, Mokona thanks Fai for tonight! Mokona had fun!"

The mage laughed lightly. "I'm glad! Now, I think it's time for us to go upstairs."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fai was sitting on his bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said quietly, so as not to wake anyone.

The door opened, and Kurogane was standing at the door. Fai was shocked- the ninja was the last person he was expecting.

"Good evening, Kuro-sama. What brings you here?"

"Well…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "I just wanted to… apologize. For earlier, I mean. I was kinda harsh on you…"

Fai smiled gently. "It's alright, Kuro-tan. You never would have if I hadn't provoked you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kurogane smiled back. "So." He held up the bottle of Sake from earlier. "You wanna drink?" Fai stood up and crossed the room.

"I'd love to." The two started down the hallway.

"And Kuro-chii?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Father's Day." The blond threw his arms around the taller man.

"Uh… thanks." Just this once, he figured, it wouldn't hurt to return the hug. No one was around.

"Waii! Fai's card came true! It's love-love!"

"GET YOUR WHITE MANJUU ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!!"

Fai didn't bother to suppress his laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Well? What did you think? Hit that review button and let me know!


End file.
